


Human Behaviour

by amathela



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Farscape
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-20
Updated: 2007-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Cylon and a Sebacean meet on a spaceship ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to Battlestar Galactica episode _3:1 - Occupation._

Sharon threw up her hands instinctively as she stared down the barrel of a gun. Beside her, Racetrack did the same.

"Who are you?" a man in front of her asked, if 'man' was even the right word. "And what do you want with Moya?"

"Lieutenant Sharon Agathon," she said slowly. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Racetrack glance at her. "We're not here to hurt you."

She couldn't tell if the man - the alien, she supposed - believed her. A dark-haired woman moved forward to grab her roughly, which she supposed was better than being shot; she had certainly had her fill of both. As they were being led away, she could hear Racetrack mutter.

"So much for a simple recon jump."

-

"Your friend can't understand us," the woman said, and Sharon held her gaze. She had been in cells before; it wasn't enough to intimidate her. "Why can you?"

She shrugged. "I'm different."

"Different?"

"Not human."

At that, the woman went stiff, and Sharon watched her curiously. She hadn't picked her as someone who cared about species, given her companions.

"She is human?"

"Of course she's human." A thought struck Sharon. "You're a Cylon."

"A what?"

For a moment, she studied the woman, then shook her head. "Then what are you?"

"I am Sebacean."

She said it as if the meaning ought to be obvious, but it meant nothing to Sharon. She shouldn't have been surprised; there were obviously many races neither Cylons nor humans had heard of.

When the woman said nothing else, Sharon decided to try her luck. "We need to get back to our ship," she said. "If we don't, more people will come looking for us."

"More humans?"

"Yes."

The woman looked sceptical. "Your level of technology does not exist on Earth."

Now it was Sharon's turn to be speechless. She blinked, and tried to recover her voice. "You know where Earth is."


End file.
